Cheeky Yusei
by BebePanda401
Summary: Couldn't resist a little humour Yusei. At the end, he is funny. :D


Me: OK, I KNOW I should be working on my 'Legend Of The Signer Allies', but I couldn't resist doing a quick one-shot. *Sparkle*

Logan: Wow, have you got loads of idea's or something?

Aki: Possibly.

Logan: Was I asking you?

Aki: Shut up.

Me: *Sigh* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's.

* * *

**_*~3'rd Person POV~*_**

Aki lazed around on her sun chair, blissfully enjoying the heated summer afternoon, taking in the warm breeze and the coolness of the air, not a care in the world.

She watched as Rua and Ruka played in the pool, a child like aura surrounding them as they splashed small droplets of shimmering water at Jack, who raged in response to the youths. The then lazily looked up to see birds dancing around in the breeze, the cloud their stage, the sky their curtain of brilliance. She then turned her head to see Crow preparing the dinner, or should she say, barbecue. The food's alluring scent wafted into the air, and tauntingly swirl around Aki's nose, as her stomach answered her delicate feelings for her.

As she arose tiredly from her chair, she rubbed her eyes and yawned aloud. She then opened them to see Yusei, tanned body, swimming in the water. Aki smiled, as she felt a small storm of emotions gather in her stomache. She had a crush on Yusei for a while now, but didn't want to be a burden on him, so kept her feelings quietly to herself.

"Aki-Neechan! Come in and swim with us all!" The turquiouse haired youth shouted, whilst spitting the water rapidly out of his mouth. Aki chuckled, but shook her head.

"I'll pass Rua!" She shouted back, guilt pinging in her gut as she saw the young boys face fall into gloom. Yusei looked at her with wonder, as she quietly slipped into the living room of the mansion.

"I would have just been a bother..." She silently whispered to herself, in a quick state of selth loathing. A sing droplet of liquid fell from her eye, as she leaned against a wall, slowly falling to the ground, wishing it would swollow her whole-Ok, that was a little dramatic, but hey. You know what I mean.

"Aki?" A strong, but soothing melody to Aki's ears asked. She looked up, to see a cobalt blue-eyed mechanic staring wide eyed at her, concern expressing through his facial actions.

"Yusei." Aki replied, somewhat darkly. His eyes looked a little distressed the way she said his name to him, as it was almost as if she wanted to be rid of him. Afraid of something.

"What's the matter?" He asked, worry filling the sound he made. She looked away, not willing to give the spikey haired male an answer. He sighed in defeat, and began to walk away.

"If you want to talk, I'm outside..." He said in a soothing whisper. Aki looked at him, tears begging to form at the edge of her eyes. She arose from the current position she had seated herself in.

And called out a quiet, "Yusei."

He stopped, and turned around, to see a crying Aki, distress in her facial emotions, weeping tears of a child.

"Daijobu, Aki?" He asked, in a whisper. Aki just slowly walked up to him, and wrapped her arms slowly around his waist, like a child hugging a parent. He was stunned a little at this action, but carefully returned the gesture, still very confused, but didn't complain.

Aki then realized what she was doing, and frantically began to panic, repeating things over about how stupid she was, which made Yusei chuckle a little. Aki then looked at him, and her forehead creased.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now, Aki?" He asked, the concern and worry flooding out, replaced with careful and small hope, that she would share her burden with him. She breathed a deep sigh of defeat, and placed herself on the cream carpet, where she tried to get the words hidden within-out.

"Y-Yusei, promise not to laugh?" She asked, worried about accidental humiliation. He promised he wouldn't, so she drew a deep breath, and continued on the tale that was burdening her.

"Well...I know I have control of my powers, I understand that. But...I still am not very comfortable around people. I mean...I know you guys are my friends...and I trust you, but for some reason, even with the knowledge of Toby's death wasn't my fault, I still...can't be around Rua and Ruka, or any other children. I know how stupid that must sound, but...that's why I can't." Aki revealed, making Yusei's eyes widen in pure shock and wonder.

"Aki..." Yusei whispered, as he wrapped his arms securily around her, making Aki go beat red in a response to his gesture. She then returned the embrace, her arms slowly wrapping around his waist as they both stood up. Yusei then began to stroke Aki's dark magneta hair, feeling the softness of the strands slip slowly through his finger-tips.

"You really think I would laugh? Call that stupid?" He asked, not intending for an answer. Aki blushed a little harder, but did not hide it, instead, she looked at him, and tears began to form in the corner of her amber orbs.

"Aki? Daijobu?" He asked, repeating the same question from earlier on. She just smiled, as she decided to reveal a secret to him, that nobody else should know. For now, anyway.

"Yusei...I love you." She murmered, as Yusei's cheeks tinted a little pink. She smiled.

"N-nani?" He stammered, as she repeated it.

"I. Love. You." She came out, straight forward. He then got over the temporary shock that binded his body, and smiled.

"I do too." He stated. Aki went red. Now, the normal part of a confession...

THE KISS! WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yusei slowly closed his eyes, as Aki did the same. They leaned a little closer, as the storms of emotions gathering in eachothers bodies took over. As their lips finally met, and closed the eternal gap that was separating them, they both jolted a little, but then relaxed. It was a first loves kiss, a powerful weapon. Fireworks exploded in their bodies, as Aki's arms wrapped around Yusei's neck, and his arms snaked around her waist. Yusei, to Aki, tasted like pears. Sweet, when around people he cared about, or protected. But sharp, when coming to the enemy who threatened his friends. That was Yusei in a roll. Or a cake. Or possibly a sandwitch. To Yusei, Aki tasted like a plum. Bitter on the outside, when people hurt her. But on the inside, she was a strong, sweet girl, who deeply cares about those around her. That was Aki.

When they pulled apart for air, from great hesitation, Yusei smirked at Aki, who was as pink as a strawberry. He then turned toward the door, but not before doing one last thing.

"See you later, Aki-_koi". _He said cheekily, as aki went red with rage.

"YUSEI-BAKA!"

* * *

Me: Yusei has a cheeky side :D

Aki: *Blushes*

Logan: LOL XD

Me: Please review!


End file.
